Sakura Uzumaki
by bradw316
Summary: This both the start of a new fic and a challenge. A/U Do to one of Kushina's brilliant ideas she and Mebuki Haruno have Minato marry Sakura and Naruto before Naruto is born do to an rather unique twist the Marriage Certificate gets sealed into the Forbidden Scroll and is discovered but not read by Naruto when he learns the Shadow Clones...


Prologue

Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, a man that two other shinobi villages have a Flee on sight order out for him, was currently sitting at his desk finishing some paperwork. While outwardly the picture of calm and strength; was however on the inside a panicked wreck. The love of his life at any day would give birth to their first born child, a son the medics had stated a few months ago. This wasn't his greatest source of panic however, no his greatest concern was that during the birth the seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay would weaken as the chakra needed to sustain it will be occupied elsewhere.

Looking up from his paperwork to see a Shadow clone pouring over the sealing jutsu archive his wife had collected over the years, he hoped the clone would find a way to strengthen seal. His musings were interrupted as two figures entered his office. A rather stoic silver haired teenage boy and standing next to him with pained eyes but a cheerful demeanor with dark brown hair was lovely looking teenage girl. "Kakashi, Rin is there a problem?"

"Can't we visit you for no reason sensei?" Rin asked eyes twinkling slightly in mischief. Minato gave his student a deadpanned wall-eyed stare until Kakashi cleared his throat. Turning his attention to the masked boy.

"Yes Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"Lady Kushina asked us to meet her here, Minato-sensei," Kakashi paused a second. "She had that look in her eyes when she comes up with one of her strange ideas."

The blonde hokage groaned Kushina's plans as she called them were often created on the fly without any real forethought. While they were usually highly successful were about as unpredictable as she was. "Why do I feel like I'm going to need sake?"

"She isn't that bad sensei," Rin replied.

"Rin, I love her more than life itself but she can be the most troublesome woman in the entire Elemental Nations," Minato shuddered. "I just channeled a Nara."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, walking over to the window edge and leaning against it looking out. "Then this won't make you feel any better sensei. I saw her and Mebuki Haruno earlier talking rather animatedly."

"They've been friends since childhood, and has been Kushina's only other friend besides myself and Mitoko," Minato a sad smile on his face. "Mebuki's been there with her since the academy, she was there when I returned with Kushina after the attempted kidnapping. Hell, Mebuki was there as Kushina's maid of honor at the wedding," the blonde paused, "Kushina was there for Mebuki when her husband was killed and was her with Mebuki three weeks ago to help when she gave birth to her daughter. Which worries me more when those two start working together on one of Kushina's plans."

Kakashi and Rin chuckle softly the silver haired teenager looking out the window raising an eyebrow. He saw Kushina Uzumaki and Mebuki Haruno walking toward the tower. They were stark contrasts one loud and boisterous while the other was quiet and reserved. _Which is why they get along so well. Kushina has a female friend that's many ways just like her husband, well most of the time._ Kakashi shuddered remembering the few instances when Mebuki Haruno lost her temper, needless to say it wasn't pretty and most ran for the hills when both women were angry at the same time, fortunately the only one that ever had that distinction was Jiraiya. _Poor man spent three weeks in the hospital from chakra chain burns in places I didn't think they could go._ As he watched the two women, Kushina was currently dressed in her favorite maternity clothing, a blue dress and yellow apron; she was making big sweeping motions with her arms no doubt making grand what she could make simple. Yumi on the other hand was dressed a simple red sundress holding a bundle the silver haired teen could guess contain little Sakura. She had shoulder length blonde hair done in a strict bun and bright jade green eyes. "Sensei, Kushina just entered the tower with Mebuki," he reported.

Minato nodded finishing the last sheet of paperwork and dispelled his clone, actually bracing for his wife's rather loud entrance.

XXX

Kushina Uzumaki was having a wonderful day, Naruto had kicked her no less than six times since she woke up. She had a brief talk with Mitoko and met Sasuke; _he's such a cutey going to break a lot of hearts when he gets older. I hope he and Naruto will become great friends_. She had to listen to a boring lecture from Mrs. Sarutobi about all the precautions they were taking when Naruto finally decided to enter the world. Along the way she also found Kakashi and Rin telling them to meet her in Minato's office. She then had luncheon with Yumi which had turned out just like she planned.

"Hey Mebuki-chan let's get Naruto and Sakura hitched to each other," the red head said while holding the infant girl.

Mebuki who had been drinking some tea did a spit take, "W-what, Kushina? Naruto hasn't even been born yet, and Sakura is only three weeks old."

Kushina giggled cheerfully, "Yeah but that's what makes it so perfect, ya know. I just know they'll be perfect for each other, you know, just think about it. Look at, how well we get along, and how well Minato-kun and I get along," she rubbed the back of her head. "I just know Naruto and Sakura will be perfect for each other, believe it!" she explained giving a fist pump.

The blonde haired Haruno pursed her lips looking down at her beautiful daughter who was currently fussing in Kushina's arms reaching up for the red head's hair. _Only three months and can work out the motor controls in her arms, my darling Sakura is so smart._ She looked up at the expectant eyes of her best friend and sister in all but blood. There were two things she hated the most perverts and seeing her best friend look sad. So she mentally evaluated what she knew about Kushina and what a male version of her would be like. _Well Sakura could iron out any personality flaws Naruto might have. And if Naruto's anything like his mother, he'll bend over backwards to keep a smile on her face._ With a long steady sigh bracing her ears, "Alright Kushi you win let's go see Minato," Kushina's bright smile got even brighter as she let out a cheer as they left Ichiraku. As they walked toward the tower she explained to the red-head what was needed. The blonde haired woman was a bit unnerved when the red head gave her a fox like grin.

Along the way Kushina explained what they needed to do so Naruto and Sakura can gradually accept the marriage. Using her hands in long sweeping motions when she made finer points; but this mostly to keep Sakura entertained seeing as the infant was watching every movement with a curious expression on her tiny face. Yes, Kushina felt she was having the best day of her life so far the only thing that topped it was her marriage and her announcement that she was pregnant. The only bad thing though was the red head kept having periodic stomach cramps, which was getting annoying.

XXX

Kicking open the door to Minato's office with her arms spread wide and her face holding a bright smile seeing her husband, "Minato-kun! I need you to do something for me!" She stated loudly causing both Kakashi and Rin to chuckle. Kushina never opened doors normally unless she was on mission as she walked up to her husband kissing him deeply hoping it would butter him up for her proposal.

Minato sighed and tried to keep a smile off his face but failed miserably. _I was never very good at keeping a straight face around her, she just too full of life_. "What is it this time?"

"Well, Mebuki and I decided to marry Naruto and Sakura," Kushina stated her smile bright.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "What when they're Genin?" sounding a bit worried. _While rare it has happened before usually when there is only one male heir left for a major clan, technically Naruto qualifies_.

"No silly," Kushina giggled as Minato let out a breath he realize he was holding. "Today, as in right now!" she chirped cheerfully in the most nonchalant voice ever as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

XXX

Minato was suddenly wondering if there was another war he could fight which would be preferable then believing what he just heard. His beautiful wife and her best friend had agreed to marry his unborn son to Mebuki's infant daughter. If it had been any other person in the known world who said that he'd think they had taken long walk off a short pier. But considering what he knew of his wife this tidbit of information was surprising in line with Kushina's unpredictability. Only she would think up something like this and get her friends to go along with it. _Maybe Pervy-sensei was right about Kushina, she does have the ability to inspire people. But this is just strange._ "Um, WHAT!?"

Kushina was scratching her cheek looking sheepish, "Just encase ya know, something happened to us," she winced as another cramp hit but no one seemed to notice. "With Naruto-kun married to Sakura-chan, Mebuki could look after him. I know Pervy-Sage is his godfather and Tsunade-sensei is his godmother and the only other known relative besides us. But Pervy-Sage has his spy network to look after and Tsunade-sensei is on another one of her two decade long pouts, I swear she's such a baby sometimes."

Minato chuckles at the last bit and he agreed with the points she's made. "Is that why Kakashi and Rin are present?"

"Yep, can't have a marriage without witnesses, right," Kushina smiled. "I would have asked Mitoko but her prick of a husband would ask questions."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" The blonde haired woman shouted pointing at her friend. "H-How long have you planned for this?"

The hot red head tapped her chin with her index finger thinking, "I don't know, three maybe four months."

**'What a conniver, CHA!' **Inner Mebuki shouted with flames exploding behind her while out Mebuki simply twitched an eyebrow then notice Kushina wince again. "You okay Kushi?"

"Yeah, just stomach cramps. So let's get this thing on a roll!" Kushina cheered pumping her fist.

XXX

The 4th Hokage pulled out one of the Marriage certificates and signing his name indicating as leader of the village he authorized the union. Next came Kakashi and Rin who signed their names to signify they bore witness to the union. Finally Kushina and Mebuki stepped forward to sign into record Naruto and Sakura who couldn't sign it themselves. "Let's see if I can do this right, my first marriage ceremony after all," Minato chuckled. "From this day forward I proclaim as 4th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village that Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno be bonded in matrimony, they are no longer two individuals but one family." He paused looking at the Marriage certificate. "Let's see, ah both must consent through a kiss. But since one hasn't been born yet and the other is too young a physical agreement will do."

Kushina winced again but also smiled, "Naruto kicked he agreed," Minato chuckled but he noticed her breathing was becoming a bit labored.

Mebuki was making faces at her daughter until the infant giggles and starts wiggling her arms, "Sakura agrees," Yumi giggled.

Minato nods, "I now proclaim them Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki." He sighed then watched as his wife's eyes widen before looking down a second then getting a really embarrassed looked. "Kushina what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry," the red head said her voice rather quiet for her.

However Rin had been in the perfect position to see what had just occurred and what she saw was not encouraging, "Minato-sensei, Kushina-chan's water just broke!"

Kushina blinked looking down, "Um is that good or bad?"

Everyone present sweat dropped looking at her, Rin walked up, "How long have you been having stomach cramps?"

"Um, since I woke up this morning," Kushina looked slightly panicked it was rare for her to see Rin in Medic-nin mode.

"How far apart?" Rin asked again feeling dread setting in on her. Minato had already shouted for ANBU and started barking orders slipping on his Hokage robes getting ready to use Hiraishin to take Kushina and those he selected to the location they set aside for this moment.

"I don't know, this morning an hour maybe, now seems to come," Kushina's eyes widen as her first real contraction hit her, "…two minutes," she grimaced.

"By the Six Sage, Minato-sensei, Naruto's not waiting he's coming out now," Rin turned to her sensei. The blonde man simply nodded looking down at the completed Marriage certificate he looked around then grabbed the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. "What are you doing sensei?"

"Keeping this safe," Minato opened the scroll part way writing the ink formula in his blood to make a blood seal then sealed the contract inside the scroll before rolling it up and putting it away.

"Um, is this normal?" Kushina asked panting as more pains were coming.

"Yes, Kushina didn't you listen to Lady Sarutobi when she told you all of this?" the blonde haired woman asked and groaned watching her friend's blank expression. "You tuned it out didn't you?!"

"She was so boring!" Kushina cried as another contraction hit this one also had another negative affect as she felt her chakra getting drained.

"Kushina next time someone is telling you something important please don't tune them out," Mebuki said pleadingly and the red haired nodded giving her friend a thumbs up. "Please be careful Kushi," the blonde haired woman whispered giving the taller woman a gentle hug.

"Heh, look at it like this, Mebuki-chan. Naruto is so excited he's married now he wants to join the world to meet his new bride," Kushina giggle as another contraction hit and a wave of chakra was sapped from her, "Minato-kun we need to go my chakra is starting to fade."

Minato looking panicked beyond all reason grabbed his wife and vanished in a yellow flash.

XXX Time Skip One day after Kyuubi attack XXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind a desk he thought he would never have to sit behind again, writing death certificates for nearly sixty good men and women that gave their lives yesterday. Many were husband and wives and many children were now orphaned, he glanced over at the sleeping form in a basinet. The three greatest tragedies occurred around that poor sleeping infant. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had given their lives to stop and reseal the Kyuubi into their own child. His wife had told him that someone extremely strong S-Class at least had interrupted Minato as he and Kushina were trying to strengthen the seal. _If the aftermath was any indication Minato and Kushina must have been blackmailed long enough for whomever to release the nine-tails. I'll need Jiraiya to come and check on the seal then put Naruto into the orphanage. _He sighed then heard a knock at the door, "Enter."

Mebuki Haruno quietly walked in looking around as if she didn't realize where she was. She came to a stop in front of the basinet and Sarutobi tensed until he looked at the blonde haired woman's eyes. The untold amount of grief and pain he saw in those eyes was very hard to watch. He tensed again as the young woman reached down to gently caress the blonde boy's tuffs of hair. This woke the infant he looked up into the sad face smiled squirming around at her. After a few seconds Mebuki chuckled sadly leaning down a kissing the boy on the head.

With that last act all the tension the Sarutobi built up flowed out of him, "I'm sorry for the loss of your friends Mrs. Haruno."

Looking up at the old man shaking her head, "Not friends Lord Hokage, they were my family. Kushi and I did something I thought was strange before this whole thing started."

"Really, what occurred?" Sarutobi asked a slight grin on his face knowing how much Kushina like to pull things at the last minute.

"S-S-She convinced me to marry Sakura to Naruto before he was even born," Mrs. Haruno tears fell once again gently picking Naruto up holding him to her. Touching foreheads together as tears continue to fall. "Minato signed it; it should have been on the desk."

"I found no certificate however he probably hid it somewhere before leaving," Sarutobi looked around. Secretly he was relieved now that he knew Yumi not only meant no harm to the infant but look like she was willing to take him in. If the infant was married to Yumi's daughter then the civilian council couldn't stop it. "Heh, leave it to someone like Kushina to think of every contingency."

Mebuki smiled sadly feeling Naruto playing with her hair. She watched as Sarutobi moved around the room looking for anything out of place, the only thing he found was the forbidden scroll but he suspected Minato was looking through to find a way to strengthen the seal. _Sadly he hadn't had enough time._ After a few minutes he sighed not finding anything but empty scrolls, the Forbidden Scroll, and a stain on a ground in front of the desk. "Her water broke here?"

Mebuki groaned, "You know her, she completely tuned out your wife while she explained what was supposed to happen before she gave birth. She thought her contractions were stomach cramps, and apparently she thought she peed right in front of the desk."

Sarutobi began to picture the whole incident and started laughing hard before tears of sadness rolled his own cheeks, "I'm going to miss her and Minato, they made this old man feel young every time they pulled those pranks." He sat back in his chair looking grim, "Until I find that certificate Mrs. Haruno I'm afraid I can't let you have Naruto, I'm sorry."

Mebuki nodded looking downtrodden, "And you don't think the civilian council will allow me to adopt him?"

"You can try and I will fight for you so you can, but more than likely yes the council will prevent anyone from taking him," Sarutobi messaged his nose. "I'm waiting for Jiraiya to return to make sure the seal is fine then he'll be put into the orphanage," he grimaced. "Someone has already slipped that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him, more than likely over emotional shinobi who lost someone in the fighting yesterday."

"But if they know Naruto's life is going to be miserable," Mebuki tighten her hold on the infant. "You can't just put him in the orphanage surrounded by people who don't understand, they'll try to kill him."

"I know I'm going to do what I can to make things easier, but Mrs. Haruno unless that certificate shows up or your accepted has Naruto's foster mother, you have no say, I'm sorry," Sarutobi stated sadly.

The blonde haired woman slowly dropped to the ground looking at Naruto, the infant could feel she was unhappy trying even harder to make her smile. When the only thing he got was a sad smile, he started to cry. Mebuki gently rocked him until she heard him belch, narrowing her eyes she almost spotted a foxy grin, "Yes, he is defiantly Kushina's son," she stated dryly. After an hour she left giving a one more glance back before leaving. Little did she know that it would take thirteen years before her dream to come true.

Author's Note: I edited this further this is both a new fic and a challenge so anyone who wants to accept said challenge I'll provide this chapter and let them run with it however they see fit. Now as for why I haven't posted in a while my laptop is caput-ski so I'm unable to post regularly hopefully further down the line I can repost. Right now I'll be taking several fics off to edit and repost. As this is the only thing I can do within the seventy minutes I have at the library, so you'll get edited updates of my older stuff and not much else until such time as I can get a new PC or laptop. I just hope the new edits make people happy. I'm also issuing three challenges.

Challenge #1: Naruto/Ranma crossover – Ranma and Akane are married thru a bit of deception and greed on Genma's part sells their newborn baby daughter because he believes that a girl isn't a proper heir to the Anything Goes school. In their grief and anguish both beat the waste of flesh to an inch of his life and turn him over to the police after having Happosai use the Strength sapping point on him. Then using a newly restored Ninban Mirror Ranma, Akane, Nodoka, and Kasumi go into Naruto's world before the events of the series.

Pairings: Ranma/Akane, Naruto/Sakura, Nodoka/Good Orochimaru, Obito/Rin, Kakashi/Kasumi

Naruto using Anything goes school of Martial Arts.

Challenge #2: Naruto/Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic crossover – Sakura as FemRevan and using the fanfiction Jedi Knight Naruto as template bring Naruto and Sakura into the Star Wars prequels and original trilogy.

Pairings: Naruto/Sakura (Female Revan), Anakin (Change his age from 9 to 6)/Ashoka, Obi-Wan/Padme

Challenge #3: Naruto – Have Naruto become fifth Hokage after the Sand and Sound invasion, based on his merit against Gaara and Orochimaru during the Second round of the chunin exams. Make a strong Naruto.

Pairing: Naruto/Sakura 


End file.
